1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vessels for containing beverages, snacks, or coins.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Current devices adapted to containing beverages, snacks or other substances include containers of plastic, glass, ceramic, or plastic foam material. These containers are typically used by proprietors of restaurants, taverns, nightclubs, and other venues that serve beverages and snacks. Proprietors may prefer reusable containers to disposable containers for economical and ecological advantages.
Proprietors recognize the benefit of encouraging their patrons to retain a single vessel during an excursion to the venue. In particular, it is beneficial for patrons to use a vessel and present the vessel for refilling in order to cut down on costly and time consuming washings. Also, by reusing a single container, the patron reduces the possibility of inadvertently exchanging vessels with another patron, thereby decreasing exposure to harmful pathogens. Furthermore, retaining and repurposing a vessel as a storage container for other items after its initial use as a drinking vessel provides ecological and environmental advantages by reducing waste attendant with disposable vessels. Therefore, there is also a need for a vessel adapted to accommodate and store both consumable and collectible items.